Lei-Kung (Earth-616)
(1st appearance chronologically) | Death = Iron Fist: The Living Weapon #3 | HistoryText = Lei-Kung was the immortal martial arts master of K'un-Lun, charged by K'un-Lun's ruler to train all the males of the city in kung-fu. He was an unparalleled master of K'un-Lun's martial arts, and trained generations of K'un-Lun's inhabitants. Among his students were the current Iron Fist, Daniel Rand, and all of Daniel's immediate predecessors. It is possible that Lei-Kung trained every man and woman to ever bear the title Iron Fist. One millions years ago, Fan Fei was brought before Lei-Kung for training early humans in K'un-Lun martial arts so they could defend themselves, an act which was forbidden. Lei-Kung made Fei watch as the dragon Shou-Lao killed her students. Fei attacked Shou-Lou, hoping to die with her student, but she unexpectedly killed the dragon, becoming the first Iron Fist. For killing Shou-Lou, Lei-Kung exiled Fei. After years of wandering Earth and proving herself, Lei-Kung offered Fei to return to K'un-Lun, but Fei refused, stating that Earth was her home now. Among Lei-Kung's more infamous students was his son, Davos, who like all males of K'un-Lun trained to be a potential Iron Fist. Davos progressed well, but he was eventually defeated by Wendell Rand. Enraged by his loss, Davos attempted to perform the Iron Fist ritual and battle Shou-Lao on his own, without the city's blessing. Defeated by the dragon, Lei-Kung found Davos laying in the snow outside of Shou-Lao's temple and took him home without a word. Embittered by the loss of his self-proclaimed fate, and much to Lei-Kung's shame, Davos would become a regular enemy of both the new Iron Fist, Wendell's son, and his native city. After the death of Lord Tuan, the ruler of K'un-Lun who adopted Daniel Rand-Kai, Lei-Kung watched as Tuan's son, Nu-An, became the new ruler of the mystical city-state. Seeing Nu-An's corruption and subjugation of his people first-hand, Lei-Kung began a secret rebellion to overthrow the ruler. Believing that the men of K'un-Lun would be loyal to Nu-An, Lei-Kung instead trained the women of the city to serve as the warriors for his rebellion, the Army of Thunder. Lei-Kung's shadow rebellion spent decades preparing itself, maintaining its secrecy as Nu-An's reign became ever more dictatorial and deceptive. Finally, during the Celestial Tournament, a rare dimensional event where parts of all seven of the immortal cities intersect for a short period of time, Lei-Kung began the rebellion. With assistance from the seven immortal weapons including Iron Fist, Lei-Kung deposed Nu-An and became the new ruler of K'un-Lun. When Iron Fist came back to K'un-Lun after the events of Avengers vs. X-Men, he found Lei-Kung decapitated by the One. | Powers = Immortality: Lei-King is immortal in the sense that he has stopped aging and cannot die from natural causes. He has lived for at least a million years and retains a body in its prime. | Abilities = Extremely skilled martial artist. | Strength = | Weaknesses = While Lei-King cannot die from natural causes, he can still be killed by unnatural means including fatal injury. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = The symbol that Lei Kung wears on his chest is from the Chinese I CHING. It is hexagram #30, or Li, meaning Fire. | Links = * http://home.flash.net/~jeanneb/l.html }} Category:True Immortals Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Martial Arts Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Fencing Category:Lei-Kung Family